


Santa Claus is coming

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Teddy and Harry visit Santa Claus. Teddy tells Santa his wishes.Based on the song: Santa Claus is coming to town by Michael Buble
Series: Christmas fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Santa Claus is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta @keyflight790

"Come on Harry! We have to hurry up, otherwise Santa already will be gone!" Teddy tugged at his godfathers arm, trying to make him walk faster. 

"We're almost there, Teddy. Calm down. I'm sure Santa will have time for everyone." 

Teddy pouted at this, but cheered up as he finally saw Santa. The white haired man was seated on a big chair, with house elves surrounding him, each elf dressed in little green suits or dresses. The ultimate sign that they belonged to Santa Claus. 

He let go of Harry's hand and ran forward. Only to stop again to stand in line. It wasn't long before he was joined by Harry, who was frowning slightly. 

"Edward Lupin. We do not just run away without permission," the man lectured him. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." He apologized, which was accepted with a nod. 

He normally didn't run away, always sticking close to his grandma or godfather, but this was just so exciting! Santa only came to town once a year! And he had to be sure that Santa knew what he wanted for Christmas, telling the man personally was truly the best option! 

It was only a few minutes later, and he was called forward. Carefully so he wouldn't fall, he made way to Santa, before sitting down on the man's knee. Harry only stood a bit away. 

"So young man, have you been good this year?" Santa asked him, at which he nodded enthusiastically. 

"Alright then. What would you like for Christmas?" 

At this he pondered for a bit before answering. "I would like a broom. Oh and the new magical creatures book!" he gave Santa hopeful eyes. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Are those all that you wish for?" 

"Uhm I would like a really nice boyfriend for Harry too! He is my godfather and he is the best! He deserves a boyfriend who will love him like he loves me! And maybe a bit more." Teddy nodded. "That’s him." At this point, he pointed over to Harry and only dropped his arm again once he was sure Santa saw Harry too. 

"I will do my best, child." and with those words he was placed back on the ground. With one final wave to Santa and the elves, he walked back to Harry. 

"Why did you point at me, bub?" Harry asked. 

"Oh I asked Santa for a boyfriend for you! He needed to know who you were." and without taking notice of his godfathers sputtering he started to walk back to the car. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Santa Claus is Coming to Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770326) by [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie)




End file.
